Deleitosos son tus encantadores sueños
by Deidara-Inuzuka
Summary: Ellos desean tener esos sueños. Vagan en la noche, buscando a su próximo "cliente". Desaparecerán tus horribles pesadillas... Pero siempre hay un precio que pagar. ―¿Deseas que te borren tus deleitosas pesadillas?


_**Deleitosos son tus encantadores sueños**_

**Disclaimer:** El manga Naruto es completamente de Kishimoto Masashi-san y de la Shonen Jump. ¡Todos los derechos a ellos!

**Pareja:** SasoZetsu.

**Género:** Drama, romance, Genderbender, sobrenatural.

**Notas:**

Narración.

―Dialogo ―acciones.

"_Pensamientos"_

Cuando está en **negrita **y habla Zetsu significa que es la **Zetsu oscura.**

_**Deidara-Inuzuka:**_ _Venia a recordarles que Zetsu es mujer. Antes que empiecen a leerlo. ¿Otra cosa? No, no creo. Solo que disfruten este fic._

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo 1**

_**Soy el devorador de los sueños.**_

"_Come mas y mas… Hasta que no puedas más. Haz que todo mi ser desee más de ti. Borra toda oscuridad de mis sueños apacibles. Yo sé… Que te gustara mi delicioso ser."_

Sonrió. Su forma sarcástica de sonreír hacia que las chicas se enamoraran más de él. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Un hermoso traje negro con una corbata rojo intenso como su cabello. Miró que las chicas se le quedaban viendo. Su hermosura irradiaba. El será la estrella esta noche sin luna. Miraba de arriba abajo a esas chicas, ―_Esas chicas no se ve que tengan ilusiones sabrosas―_, pensó y volvió a soltar una sonrisa características en él, arrogantes como su ser.

Las luces de esa pueblito le iluminaron la cabellera rojiza. Iba tarareando una canción. Su piel pálida lo hacía ser más deseoso. Su mirada era penetrante, no perdía ningún detalle de sus víctimas. Era un demonio de la noche, buscando donde podría comer… Solo podía comer de noche, su comida solo estaba al oscurecer, por eso su piel tan pálida al salir solo de noche.

Su hambre aumentaba cada vez más. Ya deseaba encontrar a su querida señorita que pudiera saciar su hambre. Sus labios hicieron una ligera curva, sus rosados labios, con aspecto sabroso, se alegraron. Posó su mirada en una enorme casa de color blanco. La ventana de la última habitación del tercer piso estaba abierta de par en par. La luz estaba apagada.

Su mirada estaba determinada, sabia cual sería su próxima víctima… No. En realidad la palabra es «_cliente_», es su próximo «_cliente_».

Una jovencita estaba sentada encima de su cama. Las sabanas un poco sucias pero estaba abrigada hasta las cinturas con esas sabanas beige. Su mirada perdida se posaba en sus manos, una de ellas era blanca y la otra totalmente oscura. El cabello largo y verde, le llegaba hasta la cintura, dos mechones los tenía en su rostro. Estaba cabizbaja en esa oscura habitación. Sus ojos amarillos totalmente apagados. ¿Por qué era eso? ¿Qué desgracia tenia esta hermosa chica?

Su cuerpo tenía la piel blanca en el lado izquierdo, y en el derecho, su piel era totalmente negra. Jugó un rato con sus dedos. ¿Acaso alguien podría amarla por tener esa horrible piel? .Además que tenía un caso serio de doble personalidad. Mientras una parte de ella quería una cosa, la parte, deseaba otra.

La habitación estaba desgastada. Suelo de madera algo rotó. Las paredes con la pintura pelada. Por todas partes había objetos, rotos, usados, desgastados y oxidados. Su camisón, tenía algunos huecos de lo usado que estaba. Tenía una vela a su lado para alumbrar un poco y no sentir frio en la noche. Sintió un airecillo, rozar por su rostro y refrescarlo. Pero el viento trajo una fragancia deliciosa, mejor dicho, deseable. Hacía que su interior se refrescara. Miró la ventana por donde entró la fragancia y quedo perpleja.

Un bellísimo joven de traje estaba recostado en el alfeizar. Su rojiza cabellera inundaba la habitación con su candente color deslumbrante. Sus ojos color miella miraron con ternura, penetraron en esa mirada deprimente de color amarillo. Titilaban como las estrellas en el cielo.

La peliverde sintió una terrible, pero deseosa atracción hacia ese joven. Parecía que su cuerpo iluminara más que su vela que estaba a su lado.

El rojizo la miró de manera soberbia, no había visto a nadie con esa piel. Extraña pero de manera atractiva. Los ojos sin brillo de aquella chica lo miraron de arriba abajo, sin poder creer lo que veía. El silencio reinaba en la habitación pero no importaba. El estaba impaciente de cumplir lo que deseaba su nuevo _cliente_. El pelirrojo odia esperar, pero también odiaba dejar esperar a la gente.

_No debe hacer esperar a su cliente._

Se levanta del alfeizar y se posiciona en el centro de la habitación. No había nada que envidiar o admirar en ella. Suciedad y soledad se notaba en todos los alrededores. ¿Por qué alguien como ella, tan bella, dormiría en una habitación de este modo? .Parpadeó un poco, y miró otra vez la cara de la damisela que lo veía. Su rostro de miedo no se quitaba.

―Buenas noches señorita ―hizo una reverencia―. ¿Cómo está esta noche? ―le regaló una mirada tierna.

―Ah… ―se levantó de la cama. Su bata le llegaba a más arriba de las rodillas― Buenas noches ―hizo una reverencia. Pero en vez de regalarle una sonrisa, le regalo una mirada de pánico―. ¿P-Puedo pregun-guntarle que h-ha-hace aquí? Ó ¿Q-Quien e-es uste-d-d? ―titubeó nerviosa.

―No se preocupe, doncella ―le sonrió―. Soy el devora sueños.

―¿Q-Que? ―un tanto confundida preguntó. Sus ojos obtuvieron algo de brillo.

―Soy un devorador de los sueños ―explicó.

―¿Viniste a devorar mis sueños? ―bajó la mirada entristecida.

―No es lo que crees ―rió divertido―. Vengo a ofrecer mis servicios.

―¿S-servicios?

Seguía sorprendida. Parada en frente de aquel hombre de gran atractivo. Nunca le había pasado algo así en su vida. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Ese hombre le dará algo de vida a la que tenia? .La vida que tenia encerrada en esa habitación. Temblaba, no por el frio, si no por aquella persona… Por la vida que tuvo esa pobre chica, ya no podía ver a un persona extraña que le daba temor.

―Si ―asintió con la cabeza―. Yo me comeré todas esas pesadillas ―se acercó más a ella hasta estar frente a frente―. Yo te ofreceré mis servicios para que puedas dormir plácidamente. Borrare de tus lindos sueños esas horrorosas imágenes que te hacen dormir mal. ¿Por eso es que tienes esas ojeras, no? Por espantosas pesadillas que no te dejan dormir ―le obsequió una sonrisa deleitosa.

La chica de cabellos verdes miraba esa hermosa sonrisa. _Deseable. _Sus ojos brillaron, los ojos miel tan dulce y empalagosa hacia agitar el cuerpo de la joven.

― _¿Debería confiar en ese joven?_

―_**¿Por qué confiar en él? Siempre hemos sido traicionadas.**_

―_Sus hermosos ojos. Hacen que mi garganta tenga un sabor dulce._

―_**¿Hay que confiar?**_

―_¿Por qué no deberíamos? No todos son iguales._

―_**Igual. Ya nuestra vida es miserable. ¿No hay nada de malo soñar dulcemente un poco, verdad?**_

En su interior había una disputa. ¿Habrá que confiar? ¿Para que sus sueños sean hermosos? ¿Cómo siempre lo ha deseado? Confiar en aquella persona con el cabello rojo, ardiente como el fuego. La chica tragó saliva fuertemente, se pudo escuchar en toda la habitación. Donde solos estaba aquellos individuos.

―¿Aceptaras?

―Sí ―asintió nerviosa―. **Por favor, quítame todas estas pesadillas, que no me dejan dormir.**

―Claro que sí ―sonrió de lado―. Ahora hagamos el contrato ―alzó su mano.

―E-está bien ―la peliverde hizo lo mismo que él, alzo su mano.

El pelirrojo entrelazo su meñique cuidadosamente con la de ojos dorados. Esta se asusto un poco, pudo sentir la calidez del chico con solo tocar el meñique. Se ruborizo, el chico la miró y rio un poco, por fin vio algo de viveza en la cara pálida de ella. Le tomó la mano con delicadeza y le dio un ardiente beso. Sus ojos, brillaron nuevamente, sintió como su cuerpo ardía nuevamente. Un sentimiento crecía dentro de la chica. Un sentimiento apasionante.

El chico le sonrió, al darle el beso pudo palpar la piel de extraño color, su piel era fría y pálida. Pero eso no le importo, solo hizo desear más poder ver ese cuerpo curveado de aquella chica. Relamió sus labios, para experimentar nuevamente el sabor de esa piel, le gustaba, lo apreciaba. Cada vez mas…_ Deseoso_.

―Por favor acuéstese _mi_ doncella ―le dijo. Ya la había reclamado… Como su _cliente_.

La chica obedeció. Se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con esas sucias sabanas que una vez fueron blancas. Miraba curiosa a ese hermoso ser. El busco una silla en la habitación. Había un banquito sucio y algo roto. Lo sacudió y la chica tosió un poco. Este se sentó y le dirigió la mirada a la doncella.

―Cierra los ojos y duerme ―le empezó a explicar las indicaciones―. Si no estás dormida no podre empezar mi trabajo.

―Pero… No… No podre…

¿Cómo ella podría dormir con un hombre a su lado? .Un hermoso hombre que le hacía explotar su corazón con una sola mirada. Que él le pidiera eso era imposible. A él podría parecerle fácil ya que no tenía que estar con el corazón palpitando sin parar a descansar.

―Solo ciérralos ―le ordenó―. No pienses en nada. Solo hasta que despiertes mañana.

Ella cumplió las órdenes. Sus parpados bajaron suavemente y el la pudo apreciar. Le pareció que fuera _la bella durmiente, _un cuento de hadas que le había contado su madre, pero nunca creyó en esos cuentos. Soltó una risita. Ahora mismo tenía una bella durmiente en frente de sus ojos. Que irónico.

Acarició con sus dos manos las mejillas de diferente color. Ella sintió el ardor de esas manos suaves y se sonrojo aun más. El palpó sutilmente esas frías mejillas que en un momento se sintieron algo cálidas por el sonrojo. Sintió que la chica tenía el cuerpo algo rígido por el tacto de sus manos y rió por dentro. Colocó sus dedos índices en cada lado sobre la sien. La chica se veía que estaba menos rígida y que descansaba plácidamente.

―Es hora de comer ―sacó un tenedor y un cuchillo del bolsillo de su suéter negro. Unos preciosos cubiertos de plata. Parecían recién pulidos, porque brillaban sin cesar―. Gracias por la comida.

De la cabeza salía una neblina plateada delgada. Le clavo con el tenedor y corto con su cuchillo, empezó a enrollarlo en el tenedor como si fuera _spaghetti_. Se lamio los labios y miró esa neblina, ya deseaba saciar su hambre. Delicadamente metió el tenedor de plata en su boca. Saboreó por varios minutos ese extraño gusto, los ojos tuvieron un fuerte fulgor. Nunca había probado eso, estos sueños… Eran tan…

_Obsesivos._

Pesadillas delicadas y sutiles. Siguió comiéndolos sin parar. ¡Antojaba mas y mas esas pesadillas de aqueja doncella! .Cada vez que mordía uno ya empezaba a enrollar otro. Como adoraba ese nuevo sabor que ahora lo experimentaba por todo su cuerpo. Enrolló la última pieza de esa neblina y la devoró. Desapareció con un chasquido de sus dedos los cubiertos. Aparecieron en su lugar un pañuelo blanco con un símbolo de escorpión rojo en su mano derecha, y en la otra, una copa de vidrio con un líquido transparente cristalino.

Cruzó sus piernas. Limpio delicado sus labios con su pañuelo. Bebió todo el líquido de la copa para hidratar la garganta que quedo completamente seca por esas pesadillas. Lanzó los objetos al aire y aplaudió. Los objetos desaparecieron en el aire. Aprecio a la linda _doncella _que descansaba plácidamente en la cama con una sonrisa dulce. Eso le alegro, hizo bien su trabajo.

Acarició a la chica en la cabeza y le acomodó un poco el flequillo. Tocó con la yema de sus dedos, de forma sutil, los labios bicolores. Sus labios se curvearon, se sentían cálidos esta vez. Le encanto ya que posiblemente fue él, el que dibujo esa sonrisa en la cara de ella, el culpable de que esos labios fueran un poco cálidos.

―Lo siento ―hizo un pequeña reverencia―. Tengo que irme… Pero espero puedas desearme otra vez… Seré feliz de estar nuevamente a tus servicios, mi doncella.

Se dio la vuelta dejando de espalda a su doncella. Miró la noche sin luna. No vio las pesadillas de aquella chica ¿Por qué será? No quiso pensar cosas sin importancia y saltó por la ventana. Dejando la habitación silenciosa y sin ardor. Como era antes. Algo solitaria y deprimente, pero esta vez… Dejo una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

_Una sonrisa de su pequeña doncella._

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Deidara-Inuzuka: ¡Oh! Pensaba hacerlo un One-shot, pero esto fue lo que salió… Oh… ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme esta hermosa pareja de la mente. ¡Espero que les guste a mis queridos lectores SasoZetsu, que son pocos. Después de publicar un capítulos de mis dos fics en continuación y un DeiKiba (si, una pareja rara, pero me agrado n.n). Sigo con lo de Zetsu mujer, pero es que creo que se ve bonita n.n… ¡Este fic lo escribí prácticamente en un día! ¡Es un record! Claro que no es nada… ¡Solo unas pocas palabras ¬.¬! Creo que en el próximo capítulo lo terminare… Creo… ¿Desean que sigue este SasoZetsu? ¿Le gusta esta pareja? ¡Por favor díganme! ¡Me darán más ganas de seguir! Oh mi SasoZetsu… Debería haber mucho más, pero así me gustas._

_Me inspire en la canción de Len Kagamine "Dream eater"._

_Nos veremos… _

_¿Les gustaría que siguiera este Fanfic deprimente?_


End file.
